Talk:Chronoa
Japanese name? I'm sure she and Lord of Time are the same character, since Xenoverse is a "continuation" of DBO. Does anyone have a japanese source to her name? 21:56, October 3, 2014 (UTC) shouldn't her name be changed to time kai, since that was revealed her actual name'. Nikon23 12/16/2014 12:42PM' Power level The Supreme Kai said there were 5 Supreme Kai's who could fell Frieza with one blow. The 5 Kai's being the North, West, East, South and Grand Supreme Kai's. You're assuming that the Time Kai is included just because she too is a Supreme Kai but she was not included as part of the statement otherwise he'd have said 6 Kai's. In addition to that the character obviously hadn't been thought up at the time so the comparison to Frieza is clearly nothing to do with her. Even if the statement did apply to her (which it definitley doesn't) you're using a dub line anyway which isn't accurate as the manga just says felled with a single blow. So yes it's your false assumption that's all and shouldn't be included. :I agree, she was not mentioned among the Supreme Kais mentioned who could fell Frieza with one blow. Sure it's possible that she is this string, but saying that this statement should apply to all Kaioshin would be wrong as it is clear the likes of Old Kai would be no match for Frieza. In fact it's entirely possible Supreme Kai was not even aware of Time Kai. The statement should be removed since it is not used in reference to her.--Neffyarious (talk) 09:09, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree, it's speculation to say that that statement includes her as well, since she wasn't created at that time. 16:33, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Sounds good. 17:59, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Name Bargeta has a problem with Chronoa being the name for this article even though it is Her actual name and is also a later name then what this article was called, but he thinks that just since him and others agreed to use a picture of the most commonly known Pan (GT Pan) that it means that they all agreed to use the most commonly known picture or name for a character. Now me I think the MoS has a higher say on the name of this article, so what does everyone else think. Well, by that logic, Goku's article name would be "Son Goku." So I think there are some exceptions to the rule, and that we do sometimes use the names most people are familiar with. "Chronoa" hasn't been used very often in english just like how "Son Goku" hasn't been used that often in the english media. I think Supreme Kai of Time is more familiar to an english audience, and if we use the most common English name for Goku, then we should use the most common English name for this character. So I say we should keep it as "Supreme Kai of Time." Unless we really want to do things properly and change Goku's article to "Son Goku." TyphlosionX (talk) 21:50, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :But see if you look at the MoS names that are used later are preferred to earlier names and full names preferred to partial ones but their are exceptions to that like Goku while Son Goku is his full name he is more commonly known by Goku and if I remember correctly Son Goku was never used in the anime (not so sure about Kai), but also since Supreme Kai of Time is a title that any can hold (just like Grand Kai and all that) names are preferred over them. I do see your point but see here's the thing Goku's article has already been talked about being renamed and it has been agreed upon to leave it as Goku. Now the MoS does complicate things at times with articles like Goku because of it stating that full names are preferred to partial ones but also stating that the name they are most commonly known by. Also I am wondering wasn't she called Supreme Kai of Time in DBH (Dragon Ball: Heroes) before her younger self appeared in the game? :He was referred to as Son Goku a few times in Kai, such as in his speach to Frieza, and I could've sworn he was called by that name in Battle of Gods, but I'm not too sure about that one. :So the MoS contradicts itself about names, hunh? I'm pretty sure I've read the MoS at least once before, but honestly never referred to it again. Shame on me, I know. Maybe I'll go and reread it and see what it has to say about all this. :So it could honestly go either way with the name, in that case. I guess it all comes down to which one the community agrees on more, and my bet is everyone will say "Supreme Kai of Time," since that is how most people know her as, and people tend to agree on what's more familiar to them. As for myself, I'm fine with either name, to be honest. TyphlosionX (talk) 22:30, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :well it already mentions both names. so the current name is fine, i guess Nikon23 02:06, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :